


something

by stevenhyde



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 70’s setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, do i see steven hyde being an absolute legend? yes i do, in this house we do not stan eric forman, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenhyde/pseuds/stevenhyde
Summary: “So, is this going to turn into something, or what?”“I don’t know.” Hyde replied, with a cocky little smirk playing at his lips. It was easy and casual. “But if you stick around, maybe you’ll find out.”Takes place in season 4, afterThe Relapse, Donna is lonely and vulnerable after her mom leaves, and has no one to turn to. Enter Steven Hyde, who is more than obliged to comfort his friend.Inspiration from Something by The Beatles
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti (past), Steven Hyde/Donna Pinciotti
Kudos: 6





	something

**_Point Place, Wisconsin_ **   
**_May 22nd, 1978_ **   
**_11:47 p.m_ **   
**_Location:_ **   
**_Eric Forman’s Basement_ **

Naturally, the past few months had been nothing short of brutal for Donna. When Eric left her because she didn’t like the connotations behind his stupid promise ring, it was one big, unbearable kick in the teeth. It had left her wounded and feeling endlessly grey. Then her mom bailed on her out of the blue, and the world just stopped. It hurt Donna in ways she never expected, even after Eric. To say she felt shattered, broken or betrayed didn’t do any of how she was truly feeling justice. The sheer thought of it all just made her throat close up and made her feel ill. 

Eric liked to point out that Midge leaving was a tragic loss all around on the basis that she was hot, which stung even more. _Dillhole._

“Misery loves company, huh?” 

Once everyone else had left the basement, Hyde stood up from his chair and flopped down next to Donna on the sofa with a sigh. Donna had to pull her attention away from what was on the TV at that moment - No one had spoken to her directly all day because (Donna assumed) everyone was walking on eggshells around her, and pretending to actually be interested in the episode of Donahue playing on the TV was agonising. 

Honestly, the last person she expected to speak to her was Hyde, with his track record of handling emotional situations (or emotions generally) with little empathy. Yet, the way that he smiled at her with his lips pulled tight and his head tilted ever so slightly to the side went against that track record completely. 

“Something like that.” Donna choked out in a strangled voice, eyes glassy and red. She could feel Hyde’s stare boring into the side of her head as soon as she focused her attention onto anything but him. Donna couldn’t quite bring herself to meet Hyde’s gaze - Not with tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill over. 

Hyde rolled his eyes and huffed a little, slinging his arm around Donna’s shoulders. He pulled her in closer to him and shot her a knowing look. 

“ _Man_ … You’re not gonna cry on me, are you?” 

“… No.” Donna sniffled, leaning into Hyde’s arm until her head sat on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel wrong. Actually, Donna found herself enjoying herself. It wasn’t like she was about to start planning their wedding, but it wasn’t awkward. And that made a nice change - To feel comfortable and safe in someone else’s company. To forget all the chaos in her life for just a moment, and instead focus on Hyde’s hand wandering across her shoulder blade. It all felt so _established._

They’d been down this path before. 

Rather, Hyde had been down this path before. Briefly, before Donna and Forman got together. There had been something between them, he supposed. A spark, maybe. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part, but there was just _something_ about Donna that made him feel so off balance. It was something in the way she moved; the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or the way she laughed with all of her body. 

It wasn’t the right time; Hyde knew as much as that. With Forman dumping her and then her mom bailing on her not long after, it couldn’t be worse timing. He could only imagine how vulnerable and wounded Donna felt on his experience with his own mom bailing, but little in regards to being broken up with. As much as Hyde wanted to act on his feelings somehow, he wouldn’t stoop low enough to take advantage of Donna. Not to mention that making a move would also be completely unfair on Forman who was (albeit, unfortunately) his best friend, who was kind enough to let him to crash in the basement and eat their food. He couldn’t steal Donna from Forman right under his nose in his own house, even if they _had_ broken up. 

Although, his current living arrangements were more down to Red and Kitty and _their_ good will. And Hyde was so good at stealing things. Naturally, there was more than enough signs for Hyde to jump on the breaks. The only problem with Hyde’s (quite literal) rose-tinted glasses was that every red flag just looked like a regular flag. 

_Damn morals._

“I should probably go,” Donna’s words came out slow and reluctant as she moved away from Hyde and straightened up. “It’s getting late and my dad’s probably gonna—“

“— Look, Donna, man…” Hyde interjected, cutting Donna short. He wasn’t quite sure what the right thing to say was or what his intentions really were, but he knew that he wanted Donna to stay right where she was - With her head on his shoulder, and locks of copper brushing against his cheek. “You don’t have to go.” 

Donna didn’t say anything in response; She didn’t need to. Instead, Donna nodded slowly and smiled - It was all very stoical in nature, though. She was still reluctant to open up.

“I’m sorry about your mom, really. It sucks that she bailed on you and Bob. But I’m here for you, y’know?” 

In lieu of a reply, Donna squeezed Hyde into an embrace so tight he could hardly breathe. Had it been anyone else but Donna in this situation right now, he would have pushed them away. But there was just something so captivating about Donna - The subtle scent of her perfume, the light and even huff of breath on his neck - it enticed him. Encouraged him, even, to pull away from Donna only by a fraction and kiss her before she knew what was happening. He barely ghosted over her lips; not one to express himself in this way. Not one to kiss without knowing what it was leading to. But it was enough to show how he was feeling. It was enough to finally feel how soft her lips were. Not that he’d been thinking about it _that_ much, but it was unlike anything he could come up with. Her lips were invitingly soft - Pillowy, even, daring him to be braver and to crash his lips down onto Donna’s. Except he couldn’t. Hyde was already being so bold and it _was_ characteristic of him. But it was enough. 

“ _Hyde!_ What the hell?” Donna gawked, panic laced in her voice and pupils blown wide. She jumped away not dissimilar to a cat who’s tail had just been stepped on. However, she doesn’t remove her arms from where they’re wrapped around Hyde’s middle for one second. “Are you trying to make a move on me?” 

“Would it be so bad if I was?” Hyde answers plainly, feigning nonchalance. If anyone ever found out about this, he’d be wearing the Stupid Helmet for sure. But it’s not like his actions were unprecedented - Far from it. 

Donna shook her head and relaxed back into Hyde’s arms. Everything had happened so quickly and it was all so confusing, but Hyde’s arms is where she felt safe and that was one thing she was certain of. 

“So, is this going to turn into something, or what?” 

“I don’t know.” Hyde replied, with a cocky little smirk playing at his lips. It was easy and casual. “But if you stick around, maybe you’ll find out.” 

“Eric’s gonna be so mad” Donna laughed lightly, turning her head to kiss Hyde on the cheek.


End file.
